Love Rekindled
by chloe.gossip.drew
Summary: Aria comes home for her Spencer's wedding, she didn't know at the time that Toby had befriended Noel Khan and that was who she was going to walk up the isle with. She didn't care but what she didn't know was that her feelings for the guy who treated her like a princess would come back.
1. Chapter 1

Aria woke up in her hotel room for the third time since she had arrived back in Rosewood. She wouldn't dare stay at the house she had grown up because of who lived with her father. After everything she had done, her father had went back to the psycotic bitch Meredith. There was a knock on her hotel door bringing her out of her thoughts. "Aria!" It was Hanna. Aria smiled and went to answer the door.

"Hey Han, how's Spence?" Aria asked, ask she brushed her long brown hair out. Hanna gave Aria a look saying that for once Spencer Hastings, soon to be Cavanaugh, was freaking out. "Come on," Aria said grabbng her dress bag and rushing out of her hotel room and down to Spencer's suite. They soon approached it and went inside.

"Spencer! Aria's here!" Hanna yelled and Spencer peeked her head out of the bathroom door, her makeup half down and hair up in a high pony tail. "She needs help but I have to get ready myself," Hanna said, who was dressed in pajamas and her wet hair barely brushed. Aria smiled and nodded, she pushed bast her and into the bathroom where Spencer was and began to do her hair.

"Aria, how've you been since y'know?" Spencer asked. Aria sent her a smiled in the mirror and sighed as she dropped a piece of hair from the curling iron where it had become a perfect curl.

"It's been 3 years Spence, It's fine, I'm fine," Aria said, and for the first time in three years she was telling the truth. She was over Ezra. "I thought that I would never be happy again but I am and that's all that matter's," Aria told her, dropping another piece of hair that was clamped in the curling iron.

"So how do you feel about walking with Noel and before you ask, him and Toby became friends, and when I say friends they became like best friends after we all left, he ended up at the same university as me. If I knew he was going to be Toby's best man I would have chosen a different girl to be my maid of honor," Spencer said, feeling slightly bad for making Aria walk down the isle with one of the guys she liked the least. She watched as Aria's face that was make-up free and a little tanner turn into a smile.

"I'll be fine with it, but I don't think Ali will be," Aria said laughing at the thought of Alison being jealous of something she would have and that Alison couldn't have. "So, how is Ali? I mean I barely talked to her last night at the rehearsal for less then a minute but Noel cut in and asked me a few questions when I looked back to where Alison had been standing she was gone," Aria asked.

"She's fine, still wakes up with night terrors but she's fine. She can't come to terms that Noel wants someone that isn't her, she may wait for him forever but he's in love with someone else," Spencer said, she felt bad for Alison but Noel moved on and she should too.

"I wonder who the girl that Noel's so cracked over is," Emily said nonchalantly, curling her hair next to the three girls. Hanna smiled and looked over at Aria.

"Almost everyone knows who he's so in love with," Hanna yelled not hearing the door to the suite open and shut. "He's never truly gotten over you Aria, give him another chance. I bet you that it's will be different and well, it'd be even better then the first time," Hanna said, but her hair around her curling wand once again.

"I can't do that to Alison," Aria said and sighed, she knew that Alison had done it to her but she'd never have the nerve to do it to her, not after how much Alison had been through.

"Never got over you? Noel and you, Aria, dated?" Alison asked, scaring the girls and causing them to stop laughing. After a few minutes of no reply, Alison spoke again. "Noel and you, Aria Severn Montgomery, dated?" Alison asked, using her best friends full name.

Aria cleared her throat and finally found the never to speak. "Yeah, we date for a little bit back in 11th grade, but we broke up due to reason's i'm not up to explaining. I moved on and I thought he did to, but he obviously didnt,' Aria told Alison, not wanting to lie, because truthfully she was sick of lying. Her whole life has been a lie and she just can't live her lie of a life anymore.

"Then why can't you go after something you clearly want? I did it to you. I promised you girls when I came back that I would treat you girls better, and that's a promise I am keeping. It's time you girls stop worrying about hurting me, I hurt you enough back before I disappeared," Alison said sadly, she went after the one guy her best friend had liked back in the 9th grade because she knew she could have him and she actually liked him but now when Aria knows that he's in love with heer she can't go after him because she'd be scared of losing her. "You'd never lose me Aria," Alison told her. "None of you will lose me."

"Yeah well, I'm starting to feel like I already have," Emily said looking at her best friend, she finished curling her hair. "I'm going to go and get some coffee, I'll be back in a little bit," Emily told them leaving the big bathroom and heading towards the door, to go down to the brew to get some coffee for everyone and to clear her head.

"I don't think I'd be able to date Noel again after what he did for me, I'd have to much guilt on me throughout the relationship," Aria said, remembering he did for her before the night they had broken up.

"Aria come out here!" Noel yelled from a backyard after he had finished setting up the table for there supper. He had rented out a cottage about 3 cities over to get away from people in Rosewood. "Wow," Aria said coming out into the backyard. They had sat down, her in the purple dress she had wore when she had come back from Iceland. As they ate they had small talk but mid-way through dinner, Noel had gave her a ring, it wasn't an engagment ring, but it was a promise ring. They may have only been together for a few weeks but he knew that she was the one he wanted to be with. A few weeks later, they had broken up because her ex-boyfriend had tried to win her back and had won.

"Do you still have it?" Hanna asked, knowing what had happened the first time around with there relationship and if she knew back then what she knew now, she would have kicked Ezra in the balls and told him to fuck himself.

"I wear it as a necklace," Aria said pulling the chain out from under her t-shirt exposing a sparkly infinity ring. "I wish I had made the right choice back then but, I can't rewind time," Aria whispered and tucked the ring back behind her shirt.

"He gave you a ring?" Alison asked looking at Aria, astonished.

Aria nodded and finished Spencer's hair, Spencer hugged her for it and finished her make up. They had an hour to spare, when Emily came back she had finished her make-up. Alison had showed up hair and make up ready. As time went by Spencer started to figet more and more. "Calm down Spence," Aria said grabbing hold of her hands and outting them out in front of her. "All you have to do is walk up the isle with your father and say what the priest says and then say two simple words. 'I Do', there is nothing you have to worry about," Aria told her, looking into the taller girls eyes and slowly calming her down with every word she said. There was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Aria asked.

"Peter," Mr. Hastings said, Aria went and answered the door. "How is everyone?" He asked looking at the 5 girls, the 5 girls he had come to know so well because he watched them all grow up.

"Spencer's freaking out, Aria's calming her down, Alison's trying to stay awake, I'm currently really excited and Emily is excited," Hanna said saying what was going on with everyone. They all laughed at Hanna's narration, when they looked at the time again it was time to leave.

"Ready Spence?" Alison asked looking at her best friend who was now marrying one of the guys she had tortured when she was younger. Spencer nodded and walked out the door to her hotel room, Aria and Emly grabbed the back of her dress and made there way down to the limo that was waiting for them. As they got into the car, Aria was the last one to get in but she spotted Noel and sent him a smile, he sent one back along with a nod then got into his car almost at the same time Aria had gotten into the limo.


	2. Chapter 2

When they got to the church, they had arrived just after Toby and they were lucky to get in the church without being seen by him. Aria watched as her friend was reciting her vows that she had wrote. It was nice to see at least one of them got the happily ever after they deserved, everything that happened with Ezra came back in a flash whens he remembered the day Spencer called her up to tell her she was engaged. It hurt at the time but not anymore. She realized then that if Ezra actually meant that he loved and and was going to keep all the promises he made, he would have fought at keeping them alive after she found out that he was -A.

There was a knock on the doors. "Who is it?" Aria asked, walking towards the doors, opening it a crack. She seen it was Noel and let him in. "The priest wanted me to let you girls know that we'll be starting in a little, he'll be down in 5 minutes," Noel told them. his eyes wandered to Aria who was standing next to the door waiting for him to leave. He gave her his boyish smile and turned towards the door. Aria gave him a smile back and opened the door. "Bye," She whispered and watched him leave.

"He's so into you!" Hanna said excitedly to Aria, almost literally jumping on her. Aria backed up and laughed. "It's just a smile, that's it!" Aria told them. "How do we know he isn't just doing this to lead me on and break my heart," Aria said, looking at the four. Hanna looked at her and gave her 'are you kidding me' look. Aria rolled her eyes and the door opened, Shrevealing a priest.

"Are you ready Miss. Hastings?" He asked, Spencer nodded. He then explained on what was going to happen, almost exactly like the night before. The music started and everyone started walking and soon enough it was Aria's turn then Spencer's. When it was Spencer's turn, tears came to her eyes. Not tears of sadness but tears of happiness, when Peter was to hand Toby her hand, he let a tear fall himself. He was giving his baby girl away. No matter how much of a hard time he gave her as a child, he loved her and it was one of the hardest things giving her away.

"Take care of my baby girl," Peter told him when he placed Spencers' hand into his hand. Toby gave her father a nod then turned towards the priest with a smile. The service was short and sooner they were at the lounge where the reception was held. Aria sat next to Spencer, occasionally whispering something into her ear. Soon enough it was time for the bride and grooms first dance as a married couple. When they got too the floor, and the song a thousand years started to play, everyone had surrounded them and watched as the two unexpected couple dancing. Aria felt someone come up behind her and touch her shoulders.

"Hey," He whispered in her ear. She looked beside her and smiled. "They're cute together aren't they?" Noel asked when Aria didn't say Hi or anything back. She nodded.

"Yeah, I always knew they would get married. I just wished I were here more then I was. I mean, I spent the last 3 years hiding, trying not to remember what happened here. I sort of forgot I had friends," Aria whispered watching the two, happily dancing. Gazing into each other's eyes as if they were the only two in the universe. Soon the song changed to Aria and Noel walked out onto the floor together and were beside Alison and Andrew Campbell, and Hanna and Caleb. They all shared a look as they danced but the small conversation between Aria and Noel is what made there night.

Around 1, Spencer and Toby took off for there honey moon. "So, where are you headed Aria?" a drunk Hanna asked, looking at her friend from her boyfriends arm. Aria gave Hanna a look.

"She's going back to her hotel room, whereas we are going to back to my home and get you to bed," Caleb told her. She smiled at this. "Bye!" They heard as Hanna was pulled towards Calebs car. Aria looked over at Noel who was standing beside her, they had spent the night talking.

"Thank you, for tonight," Aria said to him. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and pulled back, giving him an innocent smile. Noel smiled back but kissed her. Aria for a split seconds thought about pulling away but didn't, instead she kissed back. She heard a few gasps from some people, most likely the DiLaurentis' and Alison. Alison because she had told her earlier that day that she would never do that to her friend and the DiLaurentis' because, the DiLaurentis' would never expect her to be with someone so high up.


End file.
